Prepaid cards are becoming increasingly popular. Such prepaid cards may also be referred to as a “gift card” or a “stored value card.” These cards can often be purchased at a retail location, or a financial institution, for a specified amount, e.g., twenty dollars, or for a non-denominated amount whereby the cardholder or other party can designate the exact funding amount. Prepaid cards can be associated with open-loop type accounts or closed-loop type accounts. Open-loop type cards may be redeemed at many retail locations, for example, wherever the prepaid cards' sponsoring network, such as VISA, MASTERCARD, DISCOVER, or AMERICAN EXPRESS, is accepted. By comparison, closed-loop type cards are typically only honored at limited locations, such as at designated merchants.